Lizard-Women from Another Dimension!
|season = 1|ep_num = 2|code = MCNL 1x02|writer = and |stardate = 48327.79|originaldate = 23 Dec 2014|year = 20 February 2371|prev = |next = The Mysterious Case of Neelix's Lungs}} "Lizard-Women From Another Dimension!" is the second chapter of , written by and . It is the first chapter to be an original story instead of an adaptation of a episode. Summary Shortly after the events of " ", the starships Vetar and are undergoing repairs while guarded by their various auxiliary shuttles, in a system near Ocampa space. Gul Aman Evek, Captain Veronica Stadi, and their senior staff discuss the needs of their starships and the adjustments necessary to life on two unsupported starships, deep in unexplored space. Stadi recommends asking the Ocampa Kes to set up hydroponics bays to provide additional food, and Gul Evek takes up Neelix's recommendation to make the Talaxian a cook for the vessels, in an effort to reduce reliance on replicators. The discussion is interrupted, however, when a wormhole opens up on sensors and an alien ship emerges. On the alien ship, a Ha'ni jir, Nivat, is startled but attempts to hail the two ships. After a brief conversation with Evek, whom she mistakenly believes to be female due to Ha'ni cultural idiosyncrasies, Nivat agrees to a meeting to discuss an information exchange. When the Ha'ni officers arrive in the Vetar s transporter room, they are greeted by Evek and Stadi, and after a minor faux pas are informed of the general structure of the Alpha Quadrant's common species, which the Ha'ni find intriguing. It is revealed that they are on an exploration mission from their extremely technologically advanced society in a parallel timeline, and have extensive maps of the general area which the two Alpha Quadrant ships are approaching. Negotiations are proceeding well when scouts from Vetar detect incoming Kazon warships. Outraged by the Kazon's practice of slavery, Nivat agrees to assist Voyager and Vetar in the battle. The Ha'ni vessel Naarat proves to be devastatingly powerful against the Kazon but due to differences in Ha'ni technology from that of the Kazon, Kazon warriors are able to board it. Nivat and her officers are beamed back aboard their vessel, along with security squads led by Kepa Ayala and Kerani Ocett. Ocett and Ayala meet Ha'ni scientist and civilian caste members, respectively, and assist in the repulsion of the Kazon boarders. With the assistance of the Ha'ni ship, the Kazon are defeated swiftly and easily, and Nivat, impressed by the Cardassian and Federation officers, selectively interprets her government's Prime Directive equivalent, allowing Voyager and Vetar to leave with detailed scans of advanced Ha'ni technology. Stadi and T'pai attend a training session with Glinn Nirymer, the doctor and telepathic therapist aboard Vetar. Daran Taril and Alina t'Aimne approach Evek and ask to be added to the Vetar s crew manifest as full-time commissioned officers; Evek accepts. Ayala meets with his fellow Maquis crewmen and tells them to not even try to rebel against Stadi, highlighting the extreme distance from home that they must deal with. Memorable quotes References External link * Category:The Mysterious Case of Neelix's Lungs Category:Fan fiction episodes